guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blastedt/Build:Mo/Me Generic Hero Build
__TOC__ Delete Tripe like this is wasting the other contributor's time that can be used to fix other parts of GWiki, I strongly support deleting this article. --Lania Elderfire 15:46, 1 February 2007 (CST) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Testing is encouraged but not required Favored: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavored: #Still extremely poor compared to existing builds. I'm more than willing to adapt this into a different build, but it seems the author wants a hero build. So no. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:00, 1 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor this?!? It has 34 pts in Protection Prayers!! Woooohooo :) NightAngel 12:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) #:Damn, that's a nice rune. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) #If Skuld were here, this kind of nonsense would never fly... - Krowman 13:41, 1 February 2007 (CST) #Awful build, for both Heroes and Humans. Entropy 14:58, 1 February 2007 (CST) #Please stop --Lania Elderfire 15:45, 1 February 2007 (CST) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavored: #ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY REVOTES. ENOUGH! Is this a trip through "bad elites for PvE monk heroes"-land?? NightAngel 22:45, 31 January 2007 (CST) #:No, it's a census of trolls. #::You can flame all you want, it doesn't make this humongous spam with a series of crappy builds any better. NightAngel 22:51, 31 January 2007 (CST) #:::If you want discussion, make this a stub and put it there. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 31 January 2007 (CST) #RC is decent, seeing as the hero will spam it to no end with conditions on the team, but 2 bad hex removers is just bleh. --[[User:Nocturne|'Nocturne']] 22:48, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Only major changes call for a revote. It was the core concept of the build the was flawed, and that still has not been changed. We have many good PvE General builds already. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:57, 31 January 2007 (CST) #:Which is what? It's not a PvE General build, it's a hero build. That's why it's in the hero category. PvE General builds are useless. I asked you to please contribute something, and this is the best you can do? Build stubs are not in the front page, so... Martialis 23:48, 31 January 2007 (CST) #::FFS, dude. I told you not to fuck up the voting section by using only ":" to respond, and yet you do it again. And... your build has no purpose. Period. You've proven me right by first having no elite, throwing in Divert Hexes for no reason, and then switching it to RC. Just put a delete tag on it because it has no point. -Auron 00:48, 1 February 2007 (CST) #For $%^% sake, enough already... --Lania Elderfire 23:02, 31 January 2007 (CST) notes Sorry. I wrote it so that there would be a hero monk build on the front page. Thus. I don't care what the skills are, or anything else, I'd just like something to be here, and BL Mo/A doesn't work on Tahlkora. Sorry for being soooo annoying, but I doubt that I can make it perfect. I liked the first one. She spams dismiss condition heedlessly. Mend condition is better. Having only Smite hex is the same as having no hex removal at all, for the same reason.Martialis 22:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavored: #It's still a bad build. Even worse for a hero, if that's possible. And having to vote 3 times for the same build is very annoying NightAngel 16:18, 31 January 2007 (CST) #:I know, and I agree, but I didn't ask you to vote, I asked you to contribute. You didn't. If you have nothing whatsoever constructive to say, could you just say nothing? It's very annoying to ask 3 times for people to be nice, knowledgeable and helpful instead of rude, ignorant and worthless. Still waiting for someone to contribute. #::Sign your comments and stop flaming. You aren't going to get support or contributions from someone you just called "rude, ignorant and worthless." Secondly, if you're going to respond in the Voting section (which you shouldn't anyway), use proper format (#:). And thirdly, don't archive the slew of negative votes every time you change one skill. A build is supposed to have a purpose; that's why you created it in the first place, right? If you're going to throw skills around and put stuff in with no real purpose, why make the build at all? -Auron 17:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Anyway. Divert Hexes *and* remove hex is pointless. Signet of Devotion is nice on a boon prot, but not on general prot. Superior rune... and a condition removal skill that doesn't target the hero him/herself. -Auron 17:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Signet of devotion sucks on heroes, they never use it, remove hex is gonna get someone killed, sup prot is unneeded and dismiss > mend — Skuld 17:11, 31 January 2007 (CST) #2 hex removal skills? SoD isn't used efficiently by heroes. Take DC over Mend Cond. - Krowman 19:20, 31 January 2007 (CST) #I agree with the above posters. Just bring Holy Veil for hex removal; the hero AI auto cancels it right after casting it. --[[User:Nocturne|'Nocturne']] 22:41, 31 January 2007 (CST) (apparently old) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavored: #Get an elite. No purpose, either. >.> — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:05, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Now you have GoH and healing breeze together... there isn't much different at all. Doesn't seem like you know how to play a monk either. Still unfavored.--Lania Elderfire 11:06, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Wtf? — Skuld 11:14, 31 January 2007 (CST) #>.> -Auron 11:25, 31 January 2007 (CST) Discussion Well, that didn't work. I'm disappointed. How should I get people to contribute this time? Can voting be restricted to only useful people? Is that possible? Anyway, please change it. Martialis 10:57, 31 January 2007 (CST) Old Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #Fix it. : Elaborate, especially since you favoured it.--SBR 01:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Ugly. Doesn't have ZB either. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:37, 30 January 2007 (CST) #Bad skill selection even for a hero... which makes henchie healers or prot better than this anyday --Lania Elderfire 23:56, 30 January 2007 (CST) # No. No. ~ Nilles (msg) 00:36, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Dude, wait, what? Seva 01:31, 31 January 2007 (CST) #Burnt cookies — Skuld 02:15, 31 January 2007 (CST) Discussion Well, it's a crappy build with no protective spirit and no elite, and it's a stub. On the other hand, it's not meant for anyone to actually play it, and it's needed. I've seen bad things, things you can't imagine...Martialis 14:33, 30 January 2007 (CST) lol i like the counter, as said isn't there an elite or something? bit wasted Riottto Delete. Just because it's a hero, doesn't mean he takes crap and likes it. NightAngel 14:46, 30 January 2007 (CST) Heroes can use decent builds fairly effectively... this is just horrible. I think you have insulted the hero's intelligence... lol --Lania Elderfire 22:44, 30 January 2007 (CST) I see RoF, SoA, and GoH. Other than that, I don't like it. Don't heroes run normal builds almost...normally? Sometimes I'll adjust mine a bit, but it's usually fine. 74.244.17.119 23:25, 30 January 2007 (CST) :This doesn't deserve to be called a Cookie Cutter, it's lacking too much to be a "standard" build. Request a name change. Entropy 23:32, 30 January 2007 (CST) :: i especially like this part "It is intended for people who don't know how to play a monk and don't want to learn." --Lania Elderfire 23:56, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Yep, this build will really teach 'em what a good monk is like. Seriously though, don't post a build for a Hero that is crappy for human as well...considering adding that to the Writing Good Builds guide, tired of seeing these. >< Entropy 23:59, 30 January ::::That is the entire point. Martialis 00:06, 31 January 2007 (CST) I'm consumed with envy. My heroes use ZB as a plain heal and cast reversal of fortune under GoLE. Giving her prot spirit makes her completely useless. If I completely misunderstand the heroes behaviour, then this is a waste, but I'm very surprised. Any suggestions? That was somewhat intentional. By the time you get ZB, it's lost some of its use. The name doesn't matter if there's only one. I could have tried a bit harder, I guess...if you want to change something, go ahead. Martialis 00:05, 31 January 2007 (CST) Prot spirit, guardian, WHATEVER in the optional slot. There, generic hero builds = win. –Ichigo724 23:55, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for doing something useful! I mean it, you're the only one who has. I think it's pretty clear that discussing this is a complete waste of time, and I don't care about the skills, so yeah... Bad build.. how can there be no Aegis in it if you want to have a prot monk. And besides hwo can you have variants to add 5 energy healing spells in it when you have 0 healing. That wouldn't work. Oh so much better. Swap out Shielding Hands for Aegis if you're expecting a lot of weapon-wielding enemies, swap out Signet of Return for Resurrect if you want. Hex removal and condition removal on the same monk is not a great idea...wastes too many skill slots. Smite Hex is alright because it casts quick and costs 5 energy only, but...one hex removed every 15 seconds for minimal damage? Ftl. Remedy Signet > Mend Ailment, faster recharge and the healing from Mend Ailment is really iffy. Mend Ailment's main usage is self-condition removal anyways. Also due to Hero AI - say you have both Dunkoro and Tahlkora with Mend Condition - they might end up casting it on the same target, which is wasteful. Remedy Sig fixes that problem nicely. Entropy 14:57, 1 February 2007 (CST)